All My Love is For You
by Karin-Choshi
Summary: Mamori jatuh sakit, bagaimana sikap Hiruma merawat Mamori dan harus mengasuh anaknya yang masih berusia 8 bulan?


Di sebuah apartemen mewah yang terletak di tengah kota Tokyo yang sibuk, hiduplah sebuah keluarga kecil yang berbahagia. Sebut saja keluarga Hiruma. Manusia setengah iblis, memiliki 2 telingga elf, rambut jabrik berwarna pirang, gigi-gigi runcing, dan tak lupa berbagai jenis senjata senantiasa ia bawa ke manapun. Ia adalah Hiruma Youichi, sekaligus sang kepala keluarga. Di mana ada hitam pasti ada putih. Di mana ada barat pasti ada timur. Di mana ada kutub selatan pasti ada kutub utara. Kata-kata tersebut sangat pantas bila kita utarakan untuk keluarga Hiruma. Ya benar, Hiruma Youichi yang terkenal dengan sikapnya yang suka mengancam, membuat onar, kejam, dan suka menindas semua orang.

Kini, hidupnya didampingi oleh seorang wanita yang sangat baik hati bagaikan malaikat yang turun dari surga. Rambutnya berwarna auburn melebihi pundaknya, matanya bulat dan bola mata yang berwarna biru laut yang dapat menenangkan setiap orang yang memandangnya, senyumnya yang dapat menentramkan jiwa dan raga kepada siapa saja yang melihatnya. Sebut saja Anezaki Mamori eh Hiruma Mamori. Ia sudah menjadi istri sah dari Hiruma Youichi sejak 2,5 tahun yang lalu. Bagaimana bisa seorang manusia bagaikan malaikat itu bisa menikah dengan seorang manusia setengah iblis itu? Tentu saja jawabannya hanya satu, yaitu CINTA.

2,5 tahun hidup bersama, mereka juga telah dikaruniai seorang anak laki-laki bernama Hiruma Ryo yang baru berusia 8 bulan. Secara fisik Ryo, anak dari pasangan Hiruma Youichi dan Hiruma Mamori memiliki wajah sangat mirip dengan sang ayah. Matanya yang kecil dan tajam mirip dengan mirip Hiruma, akan tetapi warna bola mata yang dimiliki Ryo mewarisi milik Mamori yakni berwarna biru sapphire. Bentuk muka, hidung, mulut, dan bentuk rambut jabrik pun mirip sekali seperti milik Hiruma. Tapi, Ryo memiliki rambut berwarna hitam seperti yang dimiliki Hiruma sebelum Hiruma mengecatnya saat bersekolah dulu.

Sang istri, Mamori sedang memasak untuk sarapan keluarga kecilnya hari ini. Akan tetapi, pagi ini ia tampak sangat pucat. Tak sadar kedua bola mata berwarna emerald milik Hiruma sedari tadi mengamati gerak-gerik Mamori yang menurutnya ada yang mengganjal. Tanpa basa-basi Hiruma mendekati istrinya yang sedang memasak di dapur.

"Kau sakit istri sialan, huh?" Tanya Hiruma dengan poker face-nya akan tetapi wajahnya tersirat penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Youchi-kun" Balas Mamori sambil tersenyum.

"Aktingmu jelek sekali istri sialan." Hiruma memegang dahi Mamori, dan ia merasakan suhu yang sangat panas di dahi Mamori, "Kau demam."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, izinkan aku untuk melanjutkan memasak. Kau tunggu sebentar ya." Kata Mamori seraya menyingkirkan tangan Hiruma yang memegang dahinya dengan pelan.

Mereka sarapan dalam diam. Tak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan. Mamori hanya memandangi masakannya sendiri, tak berselera. Hiruma yang mengamati tingkah laku istrinya dan akhirnya angkat bicara, "Kenapa kau tak memakan masakanmu sendiri? Apa jangan-jangan kau beri racun di makanan ini ya kekekeke." Hiruma menyeringai memamerkan gigi-gigi runcingnya.

Akan tetapi, tak ada sedikitpun wajah ketakutan dari Mamori. Bahkan tatapan sayu yang ia berikan kepada Hiruma. Hiruma mengangkat alis kirinya saat ia melihat mata istrinya yang semakin lama semakin terlihat tak berdaya, benar dugaan Hiruma. Mamori jatuh pingsan dan akan jatuh dari kursi yang ia duduki. Dengan sigap, Hiruma menopang tubuh Mamori yang tak berdaya.

Ia menggendong istri tercintanya dengan bridal style ke kamar tidur mereka dan membaringkan Mamori di kasur king size milik mereka berdua. Terlihat jelas wajah Hiruma yang sangat khawatir dengan keadaan istrinya sekarang. Apa karena candaannya tadi berlebihan kepada Mamori sehingga ia jatuh pingsan dengan suhu badan yang sangat tinggi ini?

Dengan cepat Hiruma mengambil air dan es batu dari dapur dan ia letakkan di baskom. Dengan sangat hati-hati Hiruma meletakkan handuk kecil yang sebelumnya ia celupkan ke dalam baskom yang berisi air dan es ke atas dahi Mamori yang sangat panas. Mamori menggigil yang membuat Hiruma semakin khawatir.

"Kenapa kau bisa begini Mamori?" Tanya Hiruma kepada Mamori yang jelas tak mendapat jawaban dari Mamori.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara tangisan bayi dari kamar seberang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ryo anak mereka. Mendengar tangisan anak mereka, Mamori mencoba bangun tapi dengan sigap Hiruma melarang tindakan istrinya tersebut.

"Kau istirahat saja"

"Ta..tapi Ryo.." Kata Mamori terbata-bata, mungkin karena keadaan Mamori yang memburuk dan mengakibatkan suaranya sulit untuk dikeluarkan.

"Biar aku saja." Kata Hiruma singkat. "Kau tunggu sini, jangan ke mana-mana."

Setelah itu Hiruma meninggalkan sang istri untuk memberinya waktu istirahat, ia menuju ke kamar putra pertamanya. Ryo masih saja menangis. Dengan hati-hati Hiruma menggendong Ryo, dipukul-lah secara perlahan punggung Ryo agar dia berhenti menangis seperti yang dilakukan oleh Mamori setiap menenagkan Ryo saat menangis. Tetapi hasilnya nihil, Ryo tetap menangis dengan kencangnya. Sedikit kesal, Hiruma membawa Ryo ke kamar tidurnya di mana Mamori yang masih terbaring lemah di atas kasur.

"Hey, bagaimana caranya agar anak ini berhenti menangis?" Ucap Hiruma sedikit kesal kepada Mamori.

"Mungkin Ryo lapar, berikan dia sebotol susu." Kata Mamori lemah. Tanpa pikir panjang, Hiruma langsung menuju dapur dan membuatkan sebotol susu untuk Ryo. Mungkin tak sulit bagi Hiruma Youichi yang memiliki IQ di atas rata-rata manusia umumnya untuk membuatkan hanya sebotol susu untuk bayi berusia 8 bulan.

Dengan cepat Hiruma membuatkan sebotol susu dan langsung ia berikan kepada Ryo. Dan dengan lahapnya Ryo menerima sebotol susu yang dibuatkan ayahnya tersebut. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Ryo berhenti menangis dan membuat Hiruma sedikit lega.

"Baiklah anak sialan, kalau kau sudah kenyang tidurlah dan jangan menangis lagi." Kata Hiruma kepada anaknya yang masih berumur 8 bulan itu seraya mencium puncak kepala sang buah hati. Hiruma meletakkan Ryo ke dalam box bayi. Dengan perlahan dan dengan penuh kasih sayang Hiruma memukul-mukul pelan paha kecil Ryo hingga ia tertidur.

Setelah selesai mengurusi anaknya, kini Hiruma beralih ke istrinya. Ia kembali ke kamar tidurnya dan dilihatnya Mamori sudah tertidur pulas. Ia mengambil handuk kecil yang masih bertengger di dahi Mamori. Ia merasakan suhu tubuh Mamori masih belum turun juga, dengan perlahan ia mencelupkan handuk kecil ke dalam baskom yang berisi air dingin, dan ia letakkan kembali handuk kecil tersebut ke dahi Mamori yang masih panas.

Tak lama kemudian, handphone milik Hiruma berbunyi. Dengan agak malas Hiruma mengangkat handphone miliknya yang ia tahu siapa yang meneleponnya.

"_Hey, sampah! Apa yang lakukan? Kalau kau tak datang sekarang aku akan dari tim sampahmu itu!_" Bentak sang penelepon yang tak lagi adalah Agon.

"Apa kau rindu padaku gimbal sialan? kekekeke. Aku tak akan datang walau kau merengek kekeke!" Ejek Hiruma.

"_Apa berani-beraninya kau! Bukannya kau yang memaksaku untuk bergabung dengan tim sampahmu itu! Dan sekarang kau enak-enakan! Dasar sampah_!" Bentak Agon yang semakin emosi.

"Terserah kau gimbal sialan, yang pasti aku sedang sibuk sekarang! kekekeke"

"_Hey sampah dengar-_" Tanpa permisi Hiruma memutuskan telepon secara sepihak, tanpa mendengar perkataan Agon.

Memang benar seharusnya hari ini ia datang untuk latihan amefuto. Sebagai pemain amefuto nasional Jepang sekaligus sebagai kaptennya, ia harus datang untuk latihan hari ini karena 2 minggu lagi akan diadakan pertandingan piala dunia amefuto melawan Amerika Serikat. Tapi apa daya, Hiruma tak tega meninggalkan sang istri dengan keadaan sakit seperti ini sekaligus meninggalkan anaknya yang masih bayi. Mendengar percakapan antara Hiruma dan Agon di telepon membuat Mamori terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Lebih baik kau pergi latihan sekarang, Youichi" Kata Mamori sambil tersenyum lemah. "Aku tak apa-apa, percayalah. Bukannya kau sudah berjanji pada teman-temanmu? Tidak baik kau mengikarinya"

"Pikirkan sendiri keadaanmu istri sialan." Kata Hiruma datar.

"Aku tak apa-apa, bila kau khawatir kepada Ryo kau bisa menitipkannya pada Ibu. Kalau aku sih, minum obat pasti sudah sembuh."

"Jangan memaksakan diri Mamori. Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan seperti ini dengan si anak sialan yang masih menyusu itu!" Kata Hiruma dengan wajah poker face-nya tapi masih tersirat wajah kekhwatirannya. "Dan mana mungkin aku menitipkan anak sialan ke ibu sialan, pasti itu akan menjadi cerita yang panjang."

Mamori membalas perkataan Hiruma dengan senyuman manisnya, dan matanya kembali terpejam. "Kau mau bubur?" Tanya Hiruma yang sukses membuat Mamori sedikit kaget tapi sangat senang. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Mamori langsung menganggukan kepalanya. Hiruma sedikit tersenyum dan mencium puncak kepala istrinya, lalu ia bangkit dari duduknya untuk meninggalkan Mamori.

Entah belajar dari mana Hiruma memasak bubur untuk pertama kalinya. Setelah selesai, ia membawakan hasil masakan bubur perdananya kepada Mamori yang tengah tertidur pulas di atas ranjang. Tak ingin membangunkan Mamori dengan cara biasa, Hiruma langsung mencium bibir Mamori yang tengah tertidur. Tepat yang diperkirakan Hiruma, Mamori terbangun karena ulahnya itu.

"Buburnya sudah matang istri sialan." Kata Hiruma menyeringai.

Dengan susah payah Mamori duduk berhadapan dengan Hiruma. Tanpa basa-basi Hiruma menyuapkan sesendok bubur ke Mamori, yang tentu saja sebelumnya Hiruma sudah meniup buburnya itu agar dingin dan bisa dimakan oleh Mamori. Sedikit ragu-ragu dengan sikap Hiruma yang tiba-tiba menjadi romantis, Mamori membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan pertama dari Hiruma.

"Bagaimana, eh?"

"Enak! Terima kasih Youichi-kun!" Kata Mamori tersenyum bahagia.

Di tengah-tengah acara Hiruma menyuapi Mamori, Ryo tiba-tiba menangis lagi seperti sebelumnya. Hiruma berdecak kesal, karena merasa acara romantisnya diganggu.

"Sudah, kau hampiri Ryo dulu saja. Aku bisa makan sendiri kok. Mungkin waktunya sekarang Ryo ganti popok."

Hiruma memberikan semangkuk bubur yang sebelumnya ia bawa pada Mamori. Mamori tersenyum melihat punggung Hiruma yang meninggalkannya. Hiruma menghampiri Ryo yang tengah menangis, dengan cepat dan dengan penuh kasih sayang Hiruma mulai mencopot popok Ryo dan menggantikannya dengan popok yang baru. Lalu Hiruma menggendong Ryo menuju ke tempat Mamori berada.

"Wah, anak ibu sini." Sapa Mamori ketika Hiruma menggendong Ryo ke arahnya. "Kau tak mengajaknya jalan-jalan Youichi? Biasanya jam segini jadwal Ryo untuk jalan-jalan." Kata Mamori sambil mengantikan Hiruma menggendong Ryo.

Hiruma hanya diam dengan pertanyaan Mamori. "Kalau kau tak mau biar aku saja." Kata Mamori melihat tak ada respon dari Hiruma.

"Suhu tubuhmu masih 39 derajat, mana mungkin kau keluar dengan keadaan tubuh seperti itu. Bisa-bisa kau mati di tengah jalan kekekekeke."

"Habisnya, kau diam saja." Kata Mamori sambil menggelumbungkan pipinya.

"Oke oke cerewet. Sini biar aku bawa anak sialan ini jalan-jalan ke taman." Kata Hiruma sambil mengambil alih menggendong Ryo. "Kau harus lebih banyak istirahat istri sialan! Kalau terjadi apa-apa telepon aku."

Mamori tersenyum, "Terima kasih Youichi-kun." Sebelum meninggalkan Mamori, Hiruma melumat lembut bibir Mamori yang terasa panas. Dan hal itu sukses membuat kedua pipi Mamori memerah seperti tomat.

Saat berada di taman, Ryo tampak sangat senang. Layaknya seperti bayi lain seusianya, ia menggeliat dengan hebohnya saat di gendongan Hiruma. Hiruma meletakkan Ryo di sebuah ayunan kecil yang memang untuk bayi. Hiruma memandang anaknya yang sangat mirip dengannya dengan penuh kebahagiaan.

"Youichi." Terdengar suara yang tak asing didengar oleh Hiruma. Ia menoleh, dan di sana sudah berdiri sosok yang sangat Hiruma kenal bahkan sosok yang paling Hiruma benci. Benar, orang yang berani memanggilnya seperti siapa lagi kalau bukan Hiruma Yuuya. Orang yang telah mewariskan bola mata berwarna emerald kepadanya.

"Ada apa orang tua sialan?" Tanya Hiruma acuh tak acuh.

"Wah, apakah ini cucuku?" Yuuya mendekati Ryo yang sedang asyik bermain dengan ayunannya. Dengan cepat, Hiruma mencegah Yuuya untuk mendekati Ryo.

"Apa maumu orang tua sialan? Ingin menculik anakku di depan mataku, eh?" Kata Hiruma sinis.

"Apa salahnya seorang kakek ingin menggendong cucunya Youichi." Balas Yuuya dengan tenang.

"Aku tak akan memperbolehkan tangan kotormu itu menyentuh anak sialanku!"

"Youichi, apa kau masih belum memaafkan kesalahanku?"

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu orang tua sialan, aku sudah memaafkanmu tapi aku takkan berhenti membencimu." Kata Hiruma dengan serius menatap ayahnya.

Yuuya hanya tersenyum lembut memandang putra semata wayangnya, "Baiklah terserah. Tapi aku harap kau tak sepertiku. Kau tahu, aku tak mau jika kelak anakmu membenci dirimu sama seperti kau membenci ayahmu sendiri, Youchi."

Hiruma memandang punggung ayahnya yang akan meninggalkannya dengan wajah datar. "Kau yakin tak ingin menggendong cucumu, orang tua sialan?"

Mendengar perkataan Hiruma, Yuuya membalik tubuhnya dan menghadap ke Hiruma. Masih dengan poker face-nya Hiruma memberikan Ryo yang ada digendongannya pada Yuuya. Dengan sangat senang Yuuya menggendong cucu pertamanya tersebut. Ryo pun juga terlihat sangat senang saat Yuuya mulai mengangkat-angkat tubuh kecil Ryo agak tinggi. Dan Ryo pun tertawa dibuatnya.

"Dia sangat mirip denganmu, Youichi"

"Hn. Dengar ya pak tua sialan, anak ini tak akan membenciku seperti aku membencimu. Karena anak ini akan bahagia di tanganku begitu pula dengan ibu dari anak sialan ini."

Yuuya tersenyum lembut mendengar perkataan anaknya, "Baiklah."

Hiruma memasuki apartemennya dengan menggendong bayi yang sudah tertidur pulas di dada bidangnya. Saat Mamori melihatnya, ia langsung menuju ke arah suami dan anaknya tersebut. "Kau sudah datang Youichi, gimana? Ryo nggak nakal kan?"

"Kau ini cerewet sekali istri sialan! Kenapa kau tidak istirahat?"

"Aku sudah sembuh kok."

"Benarkah?" Kata Hiruma sambil memegang dahi Mamori yang dirasanya masih terasa hangat. "Kau belum sembuh istri sialan" Kata Hiruma dengan suara yang agak meninggi.

"Aku bilang tidak apa-apa berarti tidak apa-apa."

"Heh, kau berani melawanku istri sialan!"

"Sssstt. Nanti suaramu membangunkan Ryo." Kata Mamori sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Hiruma.

Setelah meletakkan Ryo yang tengah tertidur pulas, Hiruma segera mendekati Mamori yang sedang berdiri memandangi keadaan di luar melalui jendela kamar mereka. Mamori merasakan kedua lengan kekar Hiruma melilit punggung rampingnya.

"Karena hari ini kau dan anak sialan itu sudah merepotkanku, kau harus berterima kasih Mamori." Bisik Hiruma di telinga Mamori.

Mamori tertawa kecil, "Baiklah Youichi-kun terima kasih untuk semuanya." seraya mencium pipi Hiruma.

"Kau tahu istri sialan, seluruh cintaku hanya untukmu dan keluarga ini." Kata-kata ajaib yang keluar dari bibir Hiruma berhasil membuat wajah Mamori merah padam.

"Ck. Baru aku gombalin sedikit saja wajahmu sudah sejelek itu istri sialan! Kekekeke. Apa kau ingin lebih, eh?" Kata Hiruma menggoda Mamori.

"Mou..Apa maksudmu Youichi-kun?"

"Baiklah. Bersiaplah untuk bertanding malam ini Mamori kekekekeke."

-THE END-

Maaf lagi-lagi saya bikin fanfic gak jelas begini TT_TT

mohon reviewnya ya kakak ^^


End file.
